Around the Ferris Wheel
by Unreliable Reader
Summary: Touko and Bianca have a sleepover. Bianca convinces Touko to go on the ferris wheel with N again. Not giving out to many spoilers for it. Rated T in case. Ferriswheel shipping, Dualrival shipping. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Yayz! my first Ferriswheel story! enjoy!**

**I do not own Pokemon, Touko, N, the ferris wheel, their Xtrancievers, yada yada.**

**BUT! Knouge and I own the movie titles. (more me then her.)**

**...**

"Hey, Mom!" A young girl with brown hair called from her bedroom, "Bianca wants to know if we can have a sleepover tonight!"

"Sure!" Her mom called back. The brown haired girl turned to a device on her wrist, which showed another girl about the same age, with blonde hair and a large green hat.

"She says you can!" the brown haired girl said to the blonde.

"Great! I'll be over soon!" Bianca said and hung up, and the brown haired girls screen went black. The brown haired girl got up, and went downstairs, her mother was making dinner, if she looked outside, she'd see her brother having a tournament with his Pokemon, and her dad was at the table reading the newspaper.

"She'll be down soon," She told her mom.

"Alright, Touko. I'm almost done dinner!" Her mom replied with a smile, Touko smiled back, and went outside. Her brother, a short brown haired teenager, looked up from his Pokemon.

"Hey, Touko," He said to her.

"Hey, Touya," She replied, sitting down, Watching the two Pokemon battle. Deerling versus Blitzle.

They continued watching, and when it was almost over, - Deerling with the upper hand, - the doorbell rang.

"Whitlea, can you get that?" Touko's dad said.

"Touko, it must be Bianca, you can get it, right?" Her mom called her through the open window.

"Sure," Touko said getting up. She opened the door and, sure enough Bianca was there.

"Hey, Touko!" Bianca greeted.

"Hey, Bianca!" Touko greeted back. Opening the outside door for her friend, Bianca brought in with her a large bag, full of sleepover items.

A while later, after dinner, they decided to watch a movie.

"How about, 'My Brother's a Doormat'?" Bianca suggested.

"No, 'My Sister Built a Brick Wall' is better then that, and that's not very good," Touko said, "How about, 'There's a cat in my luggage', or maybe 'The Hospital's Falling Down'?"

"I've seen those," Bianca replied, "Hm, maybe... 'It's Raining Bouncy Balls'? Oh wait, that's rated R."

"Yeah, Mom won't let me watch that," Touko said, "What abo-"

"Oh my gosh! You have 'Death Times Two'? I never saw that!" Bianca exclaimed.

"You haven't seen that? Wow, okay! 'Death Times Two' it is!" Touko said.

Bianca fell asleep midway. Touko lasted a little longer, but fell asleep soon after the second death.

Touko woke up the next morning to her mom's Minccino rubbing against her face.

"Hey, Mincey," She said between fur-fulls.

"Gyu, gugeh!" It said back to her, even though Touko couldn't understand.

"You know, they should make translators for you guys," She told it. This made her think of N and the way he could speak to Pokemon.

"Gyugeh?" It said, with a bright smile.

"Hnnhg," Bianca noised, waking up. "Mornin' Touko... "

"Morning Bianca," She replied, only half noticing.

"Gyu, gugeh!" Minccino chirped, jumping over to the couch Bianca had been sleeping on.

"Hey, Bianca?" Touko said, "Do you think its about time I finally found love? You know, true love? Not just that crush on Jimmy Wishter in first grade."

"Well, you are seventeen now," Bianca mused, slightly less tired from Minccino jumping on her.

"I guess it's about time," Bianca said after pondering, "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Well... I enjoyed the ferris wheel ride with N..." Touko ventured.

"What ferris wheel ride with N?" Bianca exclaimed wide-eyed interested, "Wasn't he the one that was all about 'Pokemon liberation'?"

"He was the son of the guy, who was all about 'Pokemon liberation'," Touko corrected, "And I thought I told you about the ferris wheel ride."

"No, yo- Oh, right you did tell me," Bianca said, "So in what way did you enjoy it?" She ventured, regaining interest.

"Well, in that way of -it-felt-like-a-date- way... " Touko said.

"Ooooo! And yet it wasn't? But it felt like it? Oooooh! Touko! That's great! I think... Oh whatever! Why not see if he wants to do it again? It could be a 'second date' I guess!" Bianca exclaimed.

"No, no... What if he doesn't want to? What if something goes wrong? What if, what if... Oh Bianca! I just don't know! I wanna, but I also don't!" Touko went on.

"Alright, alright. Fine, but go with me to the spa at four today, okay?" Bianca asked.

"Alright, spa at four. Fine," Touko agreed.

"Great! I'm gonna get breakfast," Bianca said, getting up, making Minccino fall to the ground with a squeak.

Touko got up to follow her, picking up Minccino on the way.

"Morning girls! I made French toast!" Her mom greeted.

"Mornin' mom," Touko said.

"Morning Mrs. Black," Bianca greeted.

They sat down, ate their toast, spent the rest of the morning, then Bianca went home. Around twelve o'clock, Touko couldn't help wondering if she should call N, she tried to spend the next half an hour not thinking about it, but the feeling kept poking at her. It was soon a nudge, then a little shake, then a pull. She couldn't stand it and eventually decided to call him. She dialed him on her xtranciever. It rang for a bit, but he eventually picked up.

"Touko?" N asked. He had long light green hair, that if looked at on the wrong angle, could be confused for a ponytail.

"Hi, N," Touko replied nervously.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked, seemingly confused.

"Well, no," Touko said.

"Then what's up? why'd you call?" N asked again, still puzzled.

"W-well, um... " Touko started, but finding it harder then it seemed in her head, " Y-you remember the time, we went on the ferris wheel right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I-I was wondering, if you wanted to do it again," This made her turn a bright tomato, and him red.

"Sure, if you want to."

"O-okay, see you at the Nimbasa Pokemon center?"

"Okay."

...

**Alright, ending it there. I'll continue later but i wanna post this.**

**wow, longest chapter I've wrote. ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! Two-hundred and sixty eight views! I'm so happy, but only two reviews? could i maybe get one more from a different person this chapter? I want to know what people think.**

**Rainstar of ShadowClan: Thank you! hopefully I can so long as my brother doesn't hog the computer =^^=**

**Knouge4ever: What do you mean, 'Spruce up'?**

**starstrukxxx: Thank you! I did enjoy it, even if we had to leave early.**

* * *

><p>N hung upon his xtranciever, wondering why Touko had suddenly asked him to go on the ferris wheel again. He found this odd, but decided to go anyway. N brought Zekrom out, and flew to the Desert Resort near Nimbasa. When he landed, the few people that were there stared at Zekrom with awe. N payed little attention to them, returned Zekrom to his poke-ball, and moved on. When he got to the Pokemon center, he sat on a nearby bench to wait for Touko. She soon arrived on Reshiram, and walked over to him. Seemingly about to fall over.<p>

"Hey," N greeted her.

"H-hey," Touko mumbled.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, lets go," She said hastily.

N got up from the bench, and they went over to the amusement park.

Once they got in the park, N asked, "Did you just want to go on the ferris wheel again? Or maybe some other stuff too?"

"W-we could do other stuff too," Touko agreed, "Cotton candy on the way?"

"Sure," N said, "How about we get our cotton candy, save the ferris wheel for later, and do something new? Maybe a roller coaster?"

"How about, we get cotton candy, eat it, go on the roller coaster, then the ferris wheel?" Touko asked a little less shyly.

"Sure," N agreed. So they got their cotton candy, ate it, then went over to the roller coaster. When Touko stopped, N turned around to see her staring at it with awe. It was a big green roller coaster, with carts made to look like a Rayquaza.

"D-don't you think it's a little fast?" She said nervously.

"I don't think its any faster then a Pokemon can fly," He replied.

"W-well, I don't tell my Pokemon to go full speed... " She stated, "I'll try it though."

He nodded at this, and they got in line. By the time they got on, N could see Touko shaking nervously.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," She said looking back at him, with a trembling smile. He nodded, and the roller coaster gave a lurch to start, and Touko yelped at the suddenness.

"You sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes, I'm gonna do this, okay?" She said.

"Alright," He said, still looking at her to make sure she was okay. The roller coaster started, and it didn't seem like that scary a ride, by the time it was over to N as Touko. Who was now shaking furiously from the ride, that she had to grip N's arm to keep herself from falling, so they sat down on a bench until she regained herself.

"Never again okay?" She asked.

"Never again," He said, laughing inside at her comment.

"Hey, what's the Pokemon that the roller coaster was made to look like?" She asked.

"Rayquaza, I heard about it from someone when I was off in the Hoenn region," He replied, "Someone else must've known about it, that came here."

Touko nodded, and got up smiling.

"Too the ferris wheel?" She asked.

"Too the ferris wheel," He agreed. When they got to the line, Touko was a lot less nervous then with the high-speed roller coaster, N knew she was used to the ferris wheel, and N couldn't help but smile. Once they got in, they sat down, Touko next to the window. There was a long silence, before Touko broke it.

"Last time we came on here, weren't we enemies?" She asked, almost laughing.

"I guess," He said, "But I suppose it wasn't exactly enemies, maybe just rivals."

"That's true," She agreed, "Hey what's that out the window?"

"Where?" He asked, leaning over to see.

"Right... Hey, where'd it go?" Touko exclaimed, looking confused out the window, then she suddenly pointed out the window, and exclaimed, "Oh! There it is!"

"That looks like a Zoroark," N commented, as he watched it swim through the water on the side of the amusement park, "Although I can't tell from this distance, and I wouldn't know why it'd be swimming."

"It's odd. Oh well!" She said. Popping in her seat and turning, but before she could put her hands in her lap, she hit her head into N's and they both exclaimed in shock, putting their hands on their heads where they collided, "Sorry!"

"It's okay," He said, sitting down in his original seat, "Wanna go to the Mirror house after this?"

"Sure!" She agreed. The ride soon ended and they got off, "Wow! Look at that sunset!"

Her saying this made N look up. And it was pretty, it was a nice pink with those hints of blue, orange, red and purple, "Its beautiful," He said. They stayed there looking st the sky for a bit, then moved silently on towards the Mirror house, at least, until Touko's xtranciever started ringing.

"It's probably nothing," She said, pausing a moment before taking his hand in hers. This made them both turn pink, and they went on silently. They went in and Touko walked over to a mirror shaped like a tube that was thin in the middle and fat at the top and bottom. "Oh wow! that makes my shape wonderful!" She exclaimed, posing. This made N laugh.

"Now you try!" She said, Moving him in front of it, "And pose like I did." He decided to just do so, and it looked weirder than he felt anyone could imagine, it was indescribable, but Touko basically summed it up, with a strange sound. "That mirror, not for you."

They moved on, stopping at most of the mirrors. But some were occupied, so they could see what the other people looked like. They were in there for what seemed like hours, before Touko suggested they go back. So they headed on their way, but soon got somewhat lost. "But I don't remember that one, but that one there is familiar" Touko said, gesturing in the direction of the mirrors she was indicating.

"I do remember seeing those mirrors, but the room was shaped differently," N stated.

"Was it?" Touko asked worriedly.

"I believe so, it was more triangular, than a rectangle."

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"From the looks of it, I'd believe so. And all the people are gone, so we can't ask for directions."

"This sucks."

They went through a few more rooms, before they decided to sit and try to retrace their steps in their heads.

...

"But, Cheren! what if something horrible happened! She said she was going to the spa with me at four, but its already six-thirty! And she hasn't shown up!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Fine, I can go find out where she went," Cheren gave in. Cheren was a tall man, with black hair and a cowlick that was leaning backwards so far it was a wonder how it stood up.

"Thank you!" Bianca said, jumping up to hug him.

"Yes, yes," Cheren said, slithering out of her grip, "I'm going to get Alder's help though, so I can't search immediately."

"Alright," Bianca said.

...

They'd been retracing their steps as they thought correct, but they'd ended up in complete different rooms that neither of them recognized. That was it, they were lost in a giant mirror house. And N noticed Touko was on the verge of panicking Then he realized he was too. They walked for what seemed like forever, before they decided to take a break. Then they got moving again. N kept thinking he was seeing things in the mirrors, it looked like a silhouette of a Pokemon, but he was sure it was in his head. So he didn't bother to ask Touko if she was seeing it too. They arrived soon in a hallway with mirrors in it, and N was now hearing noises on the other side of the wall. He walked behind Touko, soon the noises were growing louder, almost as though in the same room. Then a Seismetoad appeared right in front of her, they both exclaimed in shock. The Seismetoad jumped up and landed, making an earthquake in the room, and the ground was falling. As it was falling there was a large amount of crumbling around Touko's feet and it soon gave way.

"Touko!" N screamed, making an attempt to grab her, but before he had barely taken his first step, something grabbed his throat. The thing turned him, to where they could both see each other clearly. And it was a large Zoroark with a purple hair tie. The Zoroark placed its second claw on his throat, choking him. He looked to the side, where Touko had been, there was a giant hole. He didn't have much time to think, the edges of his vision were growing black. And he knew he would faint soon, he struggled, trying to kick the Zoroark. But he was growing weaker, it was hopeless. He was done for. He blacked out just in time to hear some indecipherable voices.

...

"I heard Touko scream from in here!" Cheren said opening a door. When he came in, he saw a Zoroark with a purple hair tie, fleeing with a Seismetoad, and N falling to the ground seemingly dead, and a giant hole, "What the?"

"What'd you find Cheren?" A man with hair that made his head seem to be on fire, asked.

"I found N..."Cheren said, standing in the doorway. The fire haired man came to the door, looking into the hallway.

"So you did..." The man said, walking into the hallway.

"Alder, what should we do?" Cheren asked.

"We'll see if hes dead or not, and if hes alive, get him to a hospital," Alder replied, lifting N up and putting a hand on his heart to check for a heartbeat. Cheren didn't like the idea of helping N out, so he went and inspected the hole, "He's alive, do you think you could get him to the hospital, while I look for Touko?"

"Why can't I look for Touko, and you take him to the hospital?" Cheren asked. Alder raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, let me rephrase that," Alder said, "Take N to the hospital, now. And I'm going to find Touko."

Cheren silently cursed Alder, then reluctantly sent out Samurott. He placed N on Samurott's back, not caring if it was going to be a comfortable ride or not. He followed the way that he and Alder had came in carefully, and managed to get out. He and Samurott then walked N to the Nimbasa hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! know what? frigg this! ending chapter here! its too long for me being comfortable! I'll continue next chapter later! I'm done! No more for this one! 2009 letters is enough!<strong>


End file.
